


hang my wishes on the tree

by Chizu5645



Series: White Heron Advent [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Tree, Crimson Flower Route, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Day 01- DecoratingCaspar has a surprise for Linhardt following a cold, cold day.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: White Heron Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	hang my wishes on the tree

Linhardt breathed a sigh of relief as he practically collapses on one of the dining hall chairs, eyes closing in exhaustion. Other men crowded behind him, trying to get to their own seat in time for dinner. If it were any other day, he would've grumbled about how loud the dining hall was and would've brought dinner to his room. Unfortunately, today wasn't any other day; not only was it the day where he had to accompany a large patrol group from the Oghma range and back, but it was the coldest day of the White Heron Moon. 

The steam from his breath intermingled with the steam of his hot meal. Linhardt rubbed his gloved hands together for one last bit of warmth before grabbing his spoon. He found cold distasteful, if only because it made sleeping harder. It also made certain actions harder, like trying to make his hands stop shaking and take a scoop of hot soup. Linhardt placed his spoon down and hugged himself as a shiver passed through him. Ugh. Did it have to be this cold? Better yet, did the architects of Garreg Mach have to insulate the church so poorly? It seemed like such a waste to have a beautiful cathedral when it was miserable to be in it for a third of the year. 

Fortunately, the dining hall was steadily getting warmer as more people filled the space. He finally grasped the spoon and swirled the potato chunks around. After dinner, he would head straight to his room, gather three wool blankets, and take a long restful sleep. It was only natural for that to follow a long day. Linhardt sighed at the idea. Perhaps the professor wouldn't mind it if he slept in tomorrow as well, considering he rose early today. And-- Oh, what if he even had a warm breakfast waiting for him when he eventually did wake up... 

Knowing his luck, none of his fantasies would come to fruition. Ahh well. Linhardt smushed a potato into the broth, then swirled the concoction around some more. When he finally drank some soup, Linhardt nearly melted from the blessed heat. The taste could've been better, but at that point, he couldn't have cared less. 

Just as he finished his bowl, something else blessed and warm pressed into his back. 

"Good evening, Caspar," Linhardt greeted smoothly, reaching up to squeeze Caspar's arm as it captured him in a hug. He felt the rumble of Caspar's laugh in his chest. 

"Your hair's cold," Caspar replied in a mumble. 

Linhardt snorted. "Of course it is. I've been outside the whole day." He felt Caspar brush snowflakes that hadn't melted yet off his hair, and he had to stifle a laugh. "But you're warming me up." 

They were in a... strange sort of relationship if Linhardt had to describe it. They were more than friends; they touched each other constantly, shared a bed nearly every other day (this had only increased in the oncoming winter months), and talked with each other in a way that made even Edelgard curious. But they were not in a romantic relationship -- not officially, at least. War had brought them closer than ever, but there was a silent agreement that they couldn't get too involved. They couldn't risk it. 

Caspar, when he was done snowflake brushing, started to fiddle with Linhardt's damp hair. It the darkly-lit hall, it almost looked black. "I got a surprise for you. Back in our room, I mean." 

"Oh?" Linhardt glanced up at Caspar with a curious expression. "What is it?" 

"You can't ask that," Caspar snickered. "C'mon. Finish your food and come with me." 

"I am finished." He pushed his bowl forward, then squeezed Caspar's arms to his chest. Caspar was warm, but the outside snow wasn't...

Caspar slowly lifted Linhardt to his feet, snuggling his chin at the crook of Linhardt's neck. "You're gonna really like it," he promised as he guided Linhardt around the dining soldiers. "It's cute." 

Cute? Linhardt wanted to ask, but instead, he let himself be pushed forward around the masses of people crowding the hall front. Caspar briefly let go of the hug to open the door to the blistering cold, and the two hurried outside to get to their dorm. 

\---

"Quickly, get in, get in!--" 

Caspar let out a breathless laugh as he pulled Linhardt inside and fought the wind to close the door. Linhardt's cheeks and nose were still a ruddy red, even when he rubbed his face to warm them up. His lake blue eyes scanned the room, frowning. "... Where's the surprise?" He asked, looking to Caspar. 

"You can't see it?" He hurried to their shared desk, pushed some papers to the side, and then delicately picked up a box. 

No, not just a box. 

"That's a tree," Linhardt said, eyebrow raised. 

Caspar beamed. "Yeah! Annette told me about how some families back in Faerghus bring in a big ass tree and decorate it during White Heron. But, y'know, since our room's too small, I got a mini one instead." He placed the tree box at the foot of the desk and beckoned Linhardt closer. "Yeah, they put ornaments and garlands on the tree and then a freakin' star on the top too. I could only get two ornaments..." He pulled out a drawer and grabbed a satin rose and a tiny clay bird. "As for a garland, I could only find ribbons from Dorothea's collection..." 

Linhardt almost sat on the ground next to Caspar, thought twice, then settled on his bed instead. "Oh," he yawned. He didn't mean to be rude, but his long sleep was right there. "And then what happens?" 

He shrugged as he tied the rose to one of the branches. "It's just there to look pretty, I guess. Apparently, they put gifts under there too and open them later." 

... Gifts sound nice. "So that's why Mercedes was handing everyone bags of cookies last White Heron." 

"Yeah!" 

Linhardt leaned forward and picked up the clay bird. There was a thin string attached to the bird's back, creating a loop to hang. He hung the bird opposite to the rose. "You just got this today?" 

"I finished cleaning out the rubble for today," Caspar groaned. "I wanted to do something else, so..." With a satisfied sigh, he stood up to join Linhardt in bed. "But yeah, maybe we could go to the marketplace and find more ornaments. Or we could make our own. Ooh, what if we asked Bernie for some of her embroidery stuff..." 

As Caspar talked, Linhardt laid his head on Caspar's shoulder and his eyes slid shut. Their combined warmth, Caspar's soft yet excited voice, the smell of pine, his overall exhaustion... He felt himself drifting off and leaning into Caspar more. 

"... Lin?" 

"Mm?" He had to sit up as Caspar shifted below him. 

Caspar kicked the blankets up, then motioned for Linhardt to get under them with him. "C'mon. You're tired, right? Shoulda known, sorry for keeping you up." 

"No, no..." Linhardt forced his boots off before burying himself next to Caspar under the blankets. He felt Caspar's arms wrap around him tightly. "I like the tree. It's cute." 

"I thought you wouldn't like it," Caspar admitted with a nervous laugh. "But I'm glad you do. Hey, maybe tomorrow, we could..." Caspar stopped when he heard Linhardt's droning snores, and he couldn't help but grin. He snuggled up closer to Linhardt and closed his eyes to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> am i a day late? yes. does it matter? nah. it's soft boi hours.


End file.
